This invention relates to the art of fishing tackle.
Loosing a game fish after a long struggle therewith because of inadequate securement of the fish-hook thereto, is most frustrating. One means to obviate such a problem has been to add a second hook to the main bait-carrying hook of the fish-hook assembly, which would be triggered to impale the fish when the main hook is grabbed by a tempted fish. See, for example, Canadian Pat. Nos. 89,800--106,307--264,127 and U.S. Pat No. 2,619,759.
The most pertinent is Canadian Pat No. 89,000, issued in August 1904 to Anderson, which shows a fish-hook having a main hook 8. Spur 17 will pivot from its position of FIG. 3 to its position of FIG. 1 when the hook 8 is pulled downwardly, when looking at the drawings. This device is complex and massive in that it requires a large plate-like body 1 for carrying two right-angle spring means, at 14, for hook 8, and at 20 for spur 17, to actuate spur 17.